Patterning of an oxide film is generally realized by photolithography and etching procedures. However, some oxides, such as tin oxide, cannot be etched easily. For example, a tin oxide film cannot be patterned by an etching process in general. Lift-off is another well-known patterning process, which can be used to pattern a tin oxide film. The lift-off process involves the step of removing the oxide film, and the time required to fully remove the oxide film is considered to be a factor determining the efficiency of the lift-off process. There remains a need in the art to improve the removal efficiency of oxide films.